Crossing the Line
by Rain Minstrel
Summary: Shelly is a single mother, trying to survive in Sydney while staying out of trouble. But trouble of a different kind finds her when she meets a man called Aragorn, who claims to be from another time and place. NO romance!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just something that I started playing with. It's completely experimental, and I don't know if I'm going to finish it (I guess it depends on how many people like it.) If it doesn't work, I'll just probably delete it soon afterwards. I realize that Westron and English are different languages, and that the different bacteria and viruses in the air would probably just kill someone from Middle Earth, but *waves Poetic License* it's all in the name of fun, right? This story is very Australian, both in setting and in slang. There's a glossary of words at the end, if you would like to see some terms explained (but I think it's pretty clear even without it). I'm really not sure what to think of this, because I've never done anything like it before. So if you read this, could you please review? Even just to say 'I thought that was boring and won't read anymore.' I'd appreciate that! Oh, and 'A Love Like That' is still top priority! This plotbunny wouldn't go away, though.

Summary: Shelly is a single mother, trying to survive in Sydney while staying out of trouble. But trouble of a different kind finds her when she meets a man called Aragorn, who claims to be from another time and place. Suddenly they are both hunted, and depend on each other to escape. No romance!

Rating: PG-13 for drugs and swearing. No sex, no romance, no Mary-Sue!

**Chapter 1**

Shelly Beckman knew that she had probably used up her lifetime's worth of wishes already.

She rented a little one-bedroom flat in Redfern, over-looking the train lines. She couldn't afford a phone, but she had no-one to call, anyway. And she certainly didn't want anyone calling her. It had electricity, most of the time, and in Sydney's balmy weather, it only got cold for maybe two or three weeks of the year.

She had her own little beat-up car, an '84 Holden that was a faded yellow, for lack of any other colour to be. It ran like a dream, though.

She even had a job at the local chain supermarket, so she could keep paying off her flat and her car.

Most important of all, she had her Angel. Her daughter was nearly four, and if there was one thing which made Shelly more determined than ever that she would keep this job and make a life for herself, it was Angel. She wanted to give Angel the world, neatly wrapped in bright yellow Dorothy the Dinosaur paper. One day, thought Shelly angrily, she would. One day, she would see Angel dressed in clothes that weren't charity cast-offs, and that they ate McDonalds every day, if Angel wanted.

Shelly fingered the cash in her pocket guiltily. Twenty bucks, in five dollar notes. Enough to buy Angel a new jumper. Enough to buy _four_ of those Happy Meals, the ones that came with the cheap plastic toy. She closed her eyes. It was enough to buy her weekly high. She didn't need it, she told herself. It wasn't an addiction, it was her one splurge of the week. Her own little treat. 

He car behind blared it's horn at her, and swearing, she focused on the road again.

She was going to be late. Fuck, she was going to be late. And she knew, she just _knew that that fat bitch Sharon was waiting to pay her out for it._

She was never wrong about those things, Shelly thought ironically. She was only ever wrong about the things that mattered.

'That was two, Shelly,' smirked Sharon. 'No more chances. You're late again, you're gone.'

'Sorry,' muttered Shelly, staring at the ground so she didn't have to look at Sharon. She seethed, inwardly. None of the other check-out girls had a running tally on how many times they were late. But then, none of the other check-out girls were a lower-class single mother, who depended on the job for their daily survival. They were fifteen or sixteen, earning some pocket money and thinking themselves 'independent.' Sharon knew what this job meant to Shelly, and how she loved to use it against her.

Her shift was long, but boring. Boring was good. Boring ensured that no customer threw a tantrum and blamed it on Shelly, boring ensured that it wasn't too busy for her to keep up with. Once, Sharon got on her back about not reading the brief on their new promotion, sneering 'Can't follow instructions, Shelly, or just can't read?' Shelly had said nothing, keeping her face down to hide the red flush that crept up her cheeks.

But for the most part, it had been uneventful. Shelly looked at her digital watch. It was the only luxury item she had. Thirty minutes till she could go home. She started counting down the customers. One old lady, with a dozen tins of cat food. One young mother, buying more on her weekly grocery shop than Shelly could afford in a month. A handful of school kids, blowing their pocket money on chips, lollies and soft drink. All ordinary, regular customers. The last man in her line, however, was not.

He looked like a tramp. Shelly was used to seeing the homeless, at Redfern, but this was a middle-class suburb. Security should never have let this man enter. His clothes were dirty and torn, so weather-beaten that she could not see what material they were made from. His hair was long and tangled, his face was smeared with grime and rough with stubble. Her eyes widened at the weapon that hung by his side. Shit, was that a sword? Shelly sneaked another look. Shit, it was! She knew some guys who carried guns on them, or knives, but a sword?

'Good evening sir, how are you today?' It was her programmed line, she didn't even need to think about it. He looked at her and didn't smile. He didn't respond with a rote 'Well, thanks, and you?' He just stared hard at her, as if he were trying to see through her. It was slightly unnerving.

Shelly shrugged, and put his purchases through. A loaf of bread, a block of cheese. Two apples, and a bottle of water.

'Six dollars eighty five, thanks,' she said.

The man blinked uncertainly, and fumbled with a pouch that hung from his belt. He pulled out a handful of coins, but Shelly had never seen anything like them before.

The smallest gleamed golden, while the larger ones shone silver. They were roughly stamped with a tree on one side, and a shield on the other.

'I'm sorry, sir,' she said. 'We don't take that kind of money. Sorry.'

She wondered if she should call for security. It was dark outside, and the store was almost empty. She reached for the bell, thinking that she might as well cover her own arse for when Sharon would undoubtedly blame her.

The expression on his face stopped her. It was gaunt, hungry. There was a desperation in his eyes that Shelly recognized only all too well. Fuck you, Sharon, she thought. Fuck the lot of you who've never been hungry in your life, except as a prelude to a huge meal. Fuck you if you've never been so hungry it hurts, and especially fuck you if you think only the rich have a right to eat.

'Hey,' she said. She could just not charge him for the food, but Sharon would know. Her books were immaculate – she knew if a stick of gum had gone missing. And, much as she suddenly wanted to help this man, she wasn't about to risk her job for him. 

He had already begun to turn away, but her voice called him back.

'I've got…some cash. Ok? I'm off in a minute, and I'll fix it up then, ok?' Shelly thought about the twenty bucks now stashed in her locker. Her weekly high. The desperation in the man's eyes. I don't need it, she told herself firmly. How many times had she repeated that to herself in the last few years? Now was the time to see if she'd been lying.

He looked surprised. 'I am indebted to you,' he said slowly. 'My thanks.' He gave her a tired smile.

Shelly wondered whether the guy was for real, talking like that. Perhaps he was high. But he had a nice smile, and she had always been a sucker for that.

'No worries,' she said, smiling back.

'Where you from?' she asked later, as they walked through the wide aisles together.

He shrugged, and she didn't press him.

She bought him two roast chickens, marked down because it was near closing time. She kept the apples and the bread and cheese, but suggested he forget about the water. 'You can get it free,' she said. 'Bloody rip-off, if you ask me, making us pay for drinking water.' On impulse, she grabbed a block of chocolate, for Angel. If she was going to treat this man, she might as well treat her daughter. Shelly smiled, picturing Angel's delight when she presented her with the chocolate.

The man seemed lost once they stepped outside the centre, looking up at the stars as if searching for something.

'Where you off to?' asked Shelly, when he did not move a few minutes later.

'I do not know these stars,' he said, quietly and sadly.

'Excuse me?' He was probably tripping.

'Thank you again for your kindness,' he said.

Shelly nodded. It was a strange feeling to have helped someone else. It was…pleasant. 'Well, see you round, I guess.'

He remained in place, still searching the sky for something.

A siren wailed in the next street.

Panic, ingrained from Shelly's earlier life, rose in her. Police meant trouble. They roughed up people like her, filled in reports and announced that they were dealing with neighbourhood crime. And she knew she was probably on their list of 'People Who Need Attention'. Her record was about as clean as this man's clothes.

And here she was, standing on the street with a guy who was talking to the stars, and wearing a sword.

'Shit,' she said. 'Get in the car!'

He turned to her, confused.

'Move it!' She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the car. He slammed the door shut, infected by her unease, and she revved the car and pulled it out of the lot as fast as the little Holden would go.

He gripped the seat, very hard. His eyes were wide with shock as she sped down the freeway.

'Put the seatbelt on,' she said, out of habit. Not that she was worried about a fine – she had more than a traffic fine to worry about, if ever the cops pulled her over – but she was used to Angel being in the car with her.

He looked blankly at her.

'Seatbelt!' she said again. 'Click, clack, front and back.' And then she laughed, to think she was reciting a child's rhyme to this man.

'I do not know…' He touched the seatbelt hesitantly. 'This?'

Shelly sighed. 'Don't worry about it, ok?' 

The rest of the trip was silent.

They pulled up in front of her flat before Shelly realized that she had no idea what to do with this man.

'Where you headed?' she asked him again.

He didn't have an answer.

'Look,' said Shelly, realizing she was probably going to regret this, but not really caring. 'You can crash with me. But only for tonight. Tomorrow, you get yourself sorted out and you get yourself somewhere else to be, ok?'

He thought over that for a moment, almost as if he were trying to decipher her words.

'Thank you,' he said at last.

He followed her up the narrow stairs. The inside of her flat was dark. Angel had fallen asleep already, and the lights were out to save energy.

Shelly flicked one on then, and locked the door behind them. 

She gestured for him to sit at the battered table, and went to get the plates. When she turned around again, his head was resting on his arms on the table. Shelly wanted to call his name, but realized she didn't know it.

'Hey,' she said again, and he slowly straightened to look at her. Exhaustion was written on every line of his face.

'I'm Shelly,' she said. 'You got a name?'

'Aragorn,' he said.

What kind of name is that? Shelly wanted to ask, but she kept her thoughts to herself.

'Aragorn,' she repeated. 'I need to ask – are you high? Do you inject? Because if you do, I'm sorry, but you're gone. I don't want Angel to be around that.'

He looked confused. 'I do not know what you mean.'

'Don't get smart,' she snapped at him. 'Do you do drugs, are you hallucinating, flying, high?'

He shook his head slowly. 'I am unaffected by any substance, if that is what you mean.'

Shelly breathed out. 'Fine.' Then, 'You might want to wash first.' She looked pointedly at his filthy hands. Was that blood? She didn't want to know. 'Bathroom's that way, don't wake Angel.'

~~*~~

A/N: So what did you think of that? Please review if you would like to read more. This is one story that depends entirely on reviews for its survival!

 **Fla****t: Unit, apartment, etc.**

**Redfern: **Suburb of Sydney, infamous for poverty, crime etc.

**Dorothy the Dinosaur: **Wiggles' dinosaur!

**Wiggles: **Kid's music group of four guys in different coloured skivvies.

**Jumper: **Sweater

**Lollies: **Candy, confectionary, etc.**  
Soft drink: **Pop, fizzy, soda, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, thank you so much for your encouragement! I guess I'm going to keep writing this one, then! (How could I not, when you were all so nice?!) Constructive criticism, questions, suggestions on what you would like to see, etc would be very much welcomed. I have an idea of how things are going to work out, but it's always nice to have some input from my readers. One little note: Tolkein and Lord of the Rings may have existed in this story, but the movie hasn't happened yet. In any case, neither Shelly nor Angel would never have heard about LotR or read it, given their situation. 

Oh, and I'm undergoing a name change… my new nick is Jendolin, but it will be up as Rain Minstrel/Jendolin for awhile, until you (and I) get used to it.

Here's chapter 2 – I hope you enjoy it and continue to give me feedback!

**Chapter 2**

Shelly watched Aragorn surreptitiously as he tore into the food. He had been hungry for a few days, she guessed, but that was not what made her curious. Or, not only that. He had taken so long in the bathroom that she had gone to check on him, finding that he was trying to figure out the way to work a tap. Liquid soap he regarded with suspicion, and he had still not unbuckled his sword.

She wanted to ask him questions, but didn't know how to broach the subject. She had learnt, through personal experience, that some things were better left unknown.

'You can take off your sword, you know,' she said.

He looked up at her, startled. Then he glanced down at the sword that still hung at his hip, and gave a sheepish almost-grin.

'I am still not reconciled with the idea of being safe. Shelly.' He said her name almost awkwardly, as if it were strange to him. His voice was low and slightly accented, but she could not place it. It didn't sound quite Australian, but he seemed to have no problems with the language, except an odd way of phrasing things. 'But you are right – it is no way to behave as a guest.'

He wiped his greasy hands on his pants – Shelly grimaced, despite herself – and unbuckled his swordbelt. He rested it carefully against the wall, within easy reach. 

'That's an unusual weapon,' she said, as casually as she could. A part of her brain told her to shut up, what didn't concern her, shouldn't concern her, but she could not curb her curiosity.

He did smile at her, then, a bitter, tired smile.

'And if I told you about it, Shelly, would you believe me?'

'Probably not,' she said. 'I've heard some pretty good stories, over the years.'

Aragorn snorted. 'At least you are honest. I think, if I were not in my position, I would not believe me, either.' His voice dropped so low Shelly could barely hear him. 'But I am, and whether I would believe it or no, I am here.'  

'Well,' said Shelly. 'You could always try me. I'm sure whatever your story is, I've heard weirder.' She glanced at her watch. Nearly eleven. But she didn't have work tomorrow – it was her day off before the hectic weekend – so she was in no hurry to go to bed.

Aragorn stared at his hands for awhile. 'I am a man of Gondor,' he began. 'In my world – for I am certain that this is not my world, no matter how I wish it is – there is a great change taking place. The One Ring has been found again, and its fate – and the fate of us all – rests in the hands of a hobbit. Frodo.' He said the name fondly, and the grimness in his eyes faded a little. 'And I, and my two companions – an Elf, and a Dwarf, were…' He made an impatient gesture. Shelly could see his frustration at not being able to explain so that she could understand.

'There is more to this tale than I could tell you in a day, or even a month,' Aragorn said at last. 'I shall be brief. In my world, I am the last of Isildur's heirs, and I was hidden, as a child, so that the Enemy could not wipe out that line forever. By the time I came of age, most had forgotten about me, or believed me dead. But now, the Enemy knows of my identity. No longer a Ranger named Strider; nor yet an Elf-fosterling named Estel, but a Man, called Aragorn.'

Shelly didn't understand much of this – her geography was bad, but she had never even heard of Gondor. But, he had said that he was from…a different world? She nodded, motioning him to keep going. It would make a good bedtime story for Angel, she supposed. Angel would like the bit about elves. 

When Aragorn did not continue, she asked, 'How long have you been here, then?'

He shook his head. 'Five days? Six? It is hard to tell. One minute, we were heading into Fangorn Forest, and the next, I was…here. And no-one knows of Gondor, and no-one wants to. I know we speak the same tongue, but then I am not sure, for I do not understand nearly half of what I hear.'

Shelly blinked. He had been wandering around the city for five or six days? And he had not been taken by the cops? Her respect of him increased, and then she realised that she had believed his story, without thinking about it.

'Why?' she asked, finally, after the silence between them began to stretch.

'I cannot be sure,' Aragorn said. 'But I have been thinking – there was not much for me to do, but think, about how I was here, and how I would get back, and about…' His hand strayed to a chain that he wore about his neck. 'I think,' he said, 'that Saruman could not kill me in Middle Earth. I had friends, and allies, and he knew the repercussions would be too great. Try as he might, he would not be able to hide his deed from the Elves. But send me to a world were no-one knows, and no-one cares, and…' He spread his hands.

Shelly didn't know what to say. She was tempted to laugh it off, dismiss him as crazy, but she knew that she didn't really believe that. She didn't know what she believed.

Maternal instincts which had awakened since Angel was born, kicked in. He could very well be insane, but she could see that what he really needed was sleep. And a shower.

'Look,' she said. 'I don't know if I believe you or not. I think that I don't _not_ believe you, but… I need some time to think about it, ok? But we should just both get some sleep. And you need a wash.' She pointed him in the direction of the bathroom again. 'But there's ten minutes of hot water, max, so be ready for it.'

She watched him go, so tired that he stumbled slightly. She rubbed her eyes. She needed sleep, too. But not nearly as much as she needed her high. And then it dawned on her that she had been lying all these years, that she _did_ need that high.

'Fuck,' she said angrily, desperately. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck._'

Her hands trembled. She would be a mess soon, if she didn't get it. Just thinking about it made her skin itch.

'I don't need it,' she said, teeth gritted. She would have screamed it, but that would have woken Angel.

Angel, her angel.

Irrational panic gripped her, and she almost ran into the bedroom. Angel was still sleeping peacefully on the bed, arms wrapped around her ragged teddy. Shelly stilled her own ragged breathing so that she could listen to Angel's. It was soft and slow. Shelly watched Angel's chest rise and fall in the moonlight, assuring herself that everything was ok.

She smoothed her daughter's hair, and kissed her gently on the top of her head. Angel stirred slightly, and murmured, 'Mummy?'

'I'm here,' Shelly said in a low voice. 'Mummy's here.'

Angel's eyes opened a fraction. 'I heard a man talking, Mummy.'

'I know,' Shelly told her. 'It's ok. He's a friend. Are we being too noisy?'

Angel shook her head slightly, and burrowed deeper into the pillow. Shelly waited till Angel's breathing was deep and rhythmic again before she left the room.

The water was still running in the bathroom, even though it had been more than ten minutes. Shelly sat and fidgeted. I don't need it, she told herself. I don't. She didn't have the money for it, anyway. Her pay wouldn't come in for another four days, and if she could wait till then, she wouldn't need the hit anyway.

She had half a bottle of vodka (stolen) and a pack of smokes (also stolen, from a guy's back pocket). Personally, she'd prefer the vodka, but she tended to get angry when she was drunk. 

Shelly lit up with a shaking hand, and moved under the kitchen window. She hated smoking around Angel, but she needed this one. She sucked on it greedily, filling her lungs with the once-familiar smoke. The pack was more than half full, and when she stubbed hers out, Shelly looked longingly at them. But just the one had taken the edge off her craving, and she resolutely stuffed them back into her bag.

Aragorn appeared, water dripping from his hair. He had dressed in his dirty clothes again, but there was nothing else for him to wear. Shelly had to admit that he did look much better when he was clean, though. And he looked much calmer.

'You liked that, huh?' Shelly said.

'There are some things Gondor could learn from your world,' Aragorn conceded, smiling faintly.

'You don't have showers there?' she asked incredulously. No wonder he looked like he hadn't washed in a month!

'We have baths,' he said, a bit defensively. 'And rivers.' He thought a moment. 'And rain,' he added, grinning so that Shelly could not tell if he was kidding or not.

Aragorn slept on the floor, accepting a pillow, but dismissing the need for a blanket. It was summer, he said, and he was more used to his cloak then fine blankets in any case. Shelly wondered what kind of a life he'd led in his other world. She would have suggested he sleep on the old sofa, but he was too tall for that. And she had to admit, he looked comfortable enough sleeping on the floor.

Shelly slept uneasily, tossing and waking often. Police sirens wailed in her dreams, but Shelly couldn't see. It was a dream of sound and fear, played out in total darkness. And then a new sound tore through her dreams. It was a harsh scream, not human, but unlike any animal Shelly had ever heard. Shelly heard the shriek again, and in her dream, she fell to the ground, huddling in sheer terror. She woke with a cry, sweat soaking her body. Goosebumps pebbled her skin, and she scrubbed at her arms to make the feeling go away. 

Angel was still asleep, although she muttered grumpily when Shelly slipped out of bed. She found Aragorn standing by the window, staring into the night. He didn't turn at the sound of her footsteps, but indicated the scene outside.

'There is no moon,' he said.

Living in the middle of the city, Shelly had never really noticed the moon. There was no natural darkness in Sydney that was not tempered by neon lights, and in all other dark places, not even the sun could penetrate.

Goosebumps rose on Shelly's arms again, even though she was not dreaming anymore.

'What's out there?' she asked quietly.

'The Nameless,' he said bleakly. 'Saruman's creatures. They have no form but that of darkness, and they feed on corruption. Feed, and grow strong. They are seeking me,' he said, looking remarkably unperturbed for someone who was being chased by demons. Shelly shivered.

Aragorn turned to face her. His expression was serious.

'It was senseless of me to accept your hospitality. I fear it may have endangered you and your daughter.' 

Shelly froze, fear suddenly choking her.

'I will be leaving at dawn,' he said, sounding disgusted with himself. 'Please accept my apologies. I cannot excuse my rash actions, but I pray that they will not have cause to make you sorrow.'

Shelly could only nod.

'Shelly,' Aragorn said, ruefully. 'I know this is poor payment for all that you have done for me.'

'I didn't ask for payment, did I?' Shelly countered.

He bowed his head. 'For what it's worth, once I leave, you and Angel will be safe. The Nameless are only after me. And until the dawn, I will be your guardian.' He touched the hilt of his sword.

Aragorn returned his gaze to the night outside, standing vigil at her window. Shelly stood by him, a bit uncertainly.

'Where are you going to do?' she asked, at last, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

'Run,' said Aragorn, with a grim smile. 'For as long as I can.'

'Is there no way you can find your way back?' Shelly asked, a little wistfully. 

'I think not,' said Aragorn heavily. 'I know not how I got here, nor how to get back. One of my companions had some ability with mind-links, I think,' he mused. 'But I have not felt his presence. No,' he said, calmly. 'I think that this shall be the end.'

~~*~~

A/N: Hmm, I didn't even need a glossary for this one. I should remedy that in chapter 3! The Nameless are my own creation. I thought about using the Nazgul, but decided it was a bit of a cop-out. And besides, they'd be so busy hunting the Ring (being Ring Wraiths) that they wouldn't really have time to take a detour to Sydney to chase Aragorn! 

Please review! It encourages me to keep writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Serendipity**: Thanks! And if Shelly ever looks like turning out to be a Mary-Sue…flame me *g*

**Imbefaniel**: Thanks for reviewing! I know the Nazgul are Sauron's. The Nameless, however, are Saruman's.

**Sakura-girl**: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry, no romance. I couldn't bear to have Aragorn fall in love with anyone! Except Arwen, I suppose. And Legolas *g* But, this isn't a slash fic, so sorry, no romance!

**Alsakantiger**: Thanks! I didn't exactly hurry…um...I'm sorry. I hope you like this chapter too!

**Alynna**** Lis Eachann**: Thanks for telling me which bits you liked! *g* And Legolas _will be in this fic. Kind of. Just not in the traditional way…_

**Mage Legacy**: Thanks…and, well, I guess the answer's in this chapter!

**Lou**: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too!

**Uggi**: Thanks! And thanks for the idea, too. We'll see what happens, I guess!

**Marbh**** Go Deo**: Thank you. It was actually your review that got me back on track, so thanks for that! And… well, I like slash, personally, but I can understand if you don't! *g* I promise there won't be anything remotely slashy in this story!

Thanks for the reviews – hope you all like this chapter and can take the time to review again!

A/N: The people and places depicted in this fic are purely fictional and are not intended to represent any real people in any way. 

**Chapter 3**

Shelly was tired but wakeful, the way she felt when she'd drunk too much coffee. As much as her eyes just wanted to drop shut, her mind wouldn't stop racing. The result was a rather glassy-eyed stare as she and Aragorn stood looking out the window together.

There had been nothing to say after his admission, and Shelly was not into giving false reassurances. In a way, she sensed that Aragorn appreciated it more than he would have any murmured words of comfort.

Time crawled by, and Shelly wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but she knew that if she were to get back into bed, she would only be turning and tossing. There was nothing to see out the window but for the normal night scenes of Redfern. 

At last, Shelly admitted defeat, and dumped herself on the old sofa, hoping that she might doze, if nothing else. A glance at her watch told her it was just past two in the morning.

'Aren't you tired?' she asked the unmoving figure of Aragorn.

'I slept a little, earlier,' he said, and he did sound alert. Shelly sighed, deciding to leave him alone. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

She was woken a little later by Aragorn shaking her lightly.

'Shelly,' he said urgently.

'What?' she mumbled, sounding just like Angel when she was woken abruptly.

'I do not think it is safe for me to remain,' he said. 'Thank you, for your hospitality. May the Valar protect you.'

Shelly shook the cobwebs from her mind. 'You're going?'

He nodded.

'Now?'

He nodded again. 'It is for the best.'

'I thought you said that the…things were made of darkness. Or something.' She looked pointedly at him. 'It's still dark.'

'The end is bound to come, sooner or later,' Aragorn told her gently. 'In this case, sooner and later are so close as to be almost indistinguishable. I will not endanger you further, Shelly.'

'Fuck,' said Shelly, because she didn't know what else to say. He was just going to walk out there, and die. Death was no stranger to her. She'd seen people die from ODs, knives, and guns. Her best mate had died of AIDs. But she'd never seen anyone about to walk, willingly and calmly, out to their own death.

She was distracted by the figure of Angel padding from the bedroom, dangling her teddy by his hind leg.

'You're being noisy,' she accused Shelly.

'Sorry, baby,' said Shelly, but Angel's eyes were fixed on Aragorn.

'Hiya,' she said cheerfully. 'I'm Angel. I'm nearly nearly this many years.' She held up four fingers to demonstrate.

A slow smile spread across Aragorn's worn face. 'Hello, little one,' he said. 'I am Aragorn.'

'Hi,' said Angel again. 'You have a funny name, Ara-gorn.'

'And you have a very pretty one, Angel.'

She beamed at him.

'Are you staying?' she asked eagerly. 'We can be friends. You can be friends with Wags, too.'

'Wags?' Aragorn said, raising an eyebrow.

Angel held up her teddy. 'Wags the Dog, silly!'

'Excuse me for saying so,' Aragorn said, trying to hide a grin, 'but he does not look much like a dog, to me.'

Angel dissolved into giggles. 'Of _course he doesn't! He's a teddy, silly.'_

'I see,' said Aragorn, sharing a wink with Shelly over Angel's head. 'My mistake, then.'

'So are you staying?' Angel demanded.

'Actually,' Aragorn told her regretfully, 'I was just leaving. But it has been a pleasure meeting you, Angel.'

She stuck her tongue out at him. 'Are you coming back?'

'I do not think so,' he said softly.

Angel pouted.

'You don't have a chance in the world, you know,' Shelly said to Aragorn. On foot, with no cash and no knowledge of the place, she doubted he would survive the night.

He glanced meaningfully at the window.

'They are coming,' he said simply. 

Shelly could hear a faint police siren, wailing in the distance. The sound always made the hair on her arms stand up. But there was another noise, one just outside the range of hearing, which Shelly felt more than heard. It jarred and screeched in a discordant way that caused cold sweat to soak her body. It gave her the same sensation as nails being scraped down a blackboard, only this time the blackboard was under her skin.

'Fuck,' she whispered, resisting the urge to squirm. 'What _was_ that?'

Fear shone in Aragorn's eyes, for the first time. 'They are too close,' he whispered. 'You are not safe here, Shelly.'

She knew that. Fuck, did he think she was stupid or something? The silent screams in the night made her feel like she was going to vomit. But what she was scared of most were the police sirens. She was scared that they would take Angel away.

'We'll be ready to leave in ten,' she said, teeth clenched so they wouldn't chatter. Between them, she and Angel did not own much. A few sets of clothes, Angel's treasured crayons and coloured pencils, and her scrapbooks. Shelly had that half-bottle of vodka, the pack of smokes, and a wicked-looking flick-knife which was left over from her old life. 

On impulse, Shelly pulled the blanket from the bed, and bundled it up with the doona and the pillows. She didn't know how long she'd be gone, and she wanted to be prepared. A quick check of the flat confirmed that it had been stripped, and Shelly picked up the bag, and indicated that Aragorn grab the bedding.

'Is it safe to go outside?' she asked him.

'Safer than it is to remain here,' he answered grimly.

'Mummy?' asked Angel in a tiny voice.

'We're going for a little holiday, baby,' Shelly said, trying not to sound as terrified as she was.

The bag slung over her shoulder was not too heavy, but it was cumbersome and prevented her from picking up Angel as she normally would. The stairs, rickety and littered with glass, weren't safe for a child. She was surprised when Aragorn knelt, and scooped Angel up in his free arm.

Shelly knew the back streets of Redfern well enough that she didn't need her headlights on. 

In the backseat, Angel gave a little whimper. 'Mummy.' 

Shelly knew from experience that that tone came just before tears.

'It's okay, baby, its okay,' Shelly told her, wishing it was.

Glancing in the rear-view mirror, Shelly saw Aragorn shift slightly. 

'Frightened, Angel?' he asked quietly.

She gulped, and looked up at him defiantly despite the way her lip was trembling. 'No.'

Something sparkled in the darkness, catching the meagre light in the alley and concentrating it all into one silver point. 

'Look.' Aragorn held up the silver thing for Angel to see, cradling it carefully in one rough hand.

Angel's mouth was transfixed into an 'O' of surprise and delight. She reached out with a hesitant finger, and gently touched the shining thing.

It was a necklace of silver, with a silver pendant shaped roughly like an angel. But from the way it sparkled and caught the light, and even seemed to shine with a light of its own, Shelly did not think it was made of silver.

'The person who gave this to me,' Aragorn said softly, 'told me I should not be afraid.' There was a brief silence, but the sadness that it held was almost tangible. He hesitated, then fastened the shining necklace around Angel's throat. 'I will lend this to you for a little while, Angel. So you know that you need not be afraid.'

Angel looked at him in wide-eyed amazement. Aragorn chuckled at her expression, but it sounded slightly forced. 

Angel gulped again, and mouthed an awed 'Thank you'. A hand crept up to touch the pendant reverently.

Shelly watched the scene in the mirror, only one eye on the road. She didn't say anything. She pretended she hadn't noticed anything. It was smarter to do that, sometimes.

'Where are we headed, Shelly?' asked Aragorn eventually. They were on a main road now, empty but for the occasional semi-trailer.

She didn't really know, but she did know one thing. 'First, I need some cash,' she said reluctantly. 

She had three options. She'd gone over this a hundred times in her head, before, just planning, but she'd never managed to settle on a solution.

There was Thornton, the guy she'd worked for before. He'd giver her credit – a couple of grand – in exchange for a few days work. She'd buy drugs, collect them from sellers in inconspicuous corners and pass them on to his own sellers. He didn't usually trust that kind of job to a casual, but he knew her. Most importantly, he knew about Angel, and made it a condition that Angel stayed with of his off duty girls while she worked.

She was a passable thief – a wallet from a man's back pocket, a handbag snatched in a crowded mall. But in some ways, it was the riskiest method of all. Security was always on look-out, in the places where the well-off gathered. And it was a slow task of collecting enough cash that way. Most people carried cards, which she didn't dare use.

And there was David. David Chen ran Chinatown, in more ways than one. He owned most of the buildings, and rented them out. He owned a couple of jewellery stores, and a couple of pawn shops, and the trade between those was said to be lucrative.  He managed the major restaurants and bars and strip joints. He'd pay her fairly for a night's work in as one of his girls. Shelly had nothing against prostitution, really. It was an honest way to earn some cash. But since Angel, she'd felt…strange about it. Shelly sighed.

She'd taken the street to Chinatown without really thinking about it. It appeared sober and quiet, fitting of the hour, but Shelly knew it better than that. She parked under the biggest restaurant, the Eastern Palace. 

'Come on,' she said to Aragorn, who gathered the sleepy Angel in his arms. Shelly wasn't sure where they'd go, when she was working, but she shrugged. They'd be fine on their own for a day or two…

She swore softly.

Aragorn turned quickly, faint alarm in his eyes. 'What is wrong?' 

Shelly kicked at a stray can in frustration. So much for all her planning!

'I need cash,' she snapped. 'If we're going to live longer than a day.'

Aragorn waited, not understanding.

Shelly sighed. 'We don't have the time,' she explained, trying not to sound as impatient as she felt. 'I can earn maybe a grand, maybe more, in two nights work.' She didn't mention what kind of work, though. 'But we don't _have_ two nights. Do we?' The memory of the sirens still scared the shit out of her. Police sirens were a regular enough occurrence, and although Shelly was always wary of them, they'd ever scared her like this. Not from a distance. But this gut instinct was about as strong as any she'd ever felt before, and Shelly didn't have anything she could trust apart from that.

Aragorn moved carefully, mindful of the sleeping child in his arms. He unlaced the pouch from his belt, and handed it to her.

'Here,' he said quietly. 'It may not be of use as coin, but they are made of solid gold and silver. Surely that will fetch a good price for you.'

Shelly looked at him blankly for a second, and then grinned despite herself. 'Thank you,' she breathed, feeling relief well up in her. 'Thanks.'

His eyes met hers, and Shelly understood without words that this was his thanks for her help. She nodded – they were square now.

The foyer of the restaurant was empty but for a Chinese girl who stood behind the counter, reading. Two glossy black braids fell over her shoulders. She looked up and smiled as Shelly and Aragorn entered.

'Good evening,' she said politely, even though it was closer to morning than evening. 'Would you like a table for two? And perhaps a booster seat for your little girl?'

Shelly cleared her throat nervously. 'Uh…Would David be in?'

'David?' asked the girl, just as politely as before, but caution flashed in her eyes. Shelly felt Aragorn move beside her.

'David Chen,' replied Shelly. 'I've got some stuff he might be interested in buying.'

'Ah,' said the girl, very precisely. The friendly smile was gone now, replaced by a surprisingly business-like expression. 'Come this way, please.'

She led them to a private room, where a group of men sat drinking and playing mahjongg. Cigarette smoke made the air slightly hazy, and Shelly was abruptly reminded of her growing craving. Oh, fuck, not now, she thought desperately. Just the thought of it was enough to set her hands shaking.

The girl spoke to one of the men in Chinese. He paused in his game, and gave Shelly and Aragorn a shrewd glace, before replying to the girl in Chinese. She spoke again, more adamantly, and he chuckled and nodded. 

'Good evening,' he said, turning to Shelly and Aragorn. His accent was marked, and he spoke slowly and distinctively. David Chen was in his fifties, but despite his apparently extravagant life-style, looked younger than his years. 'I am David, but you already know that, do you not?'

Shelly shook his hand quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice the trembling. 'I'm Shelly. This is A- Alex.' Aragorn didn't show any surprise at his new name, but followed Shelly's example in shaking David's hand, even though he was slightly awkward at it.

'So, Miss Shelly,' said David. 'How may I help you tonight?'

'I've got some stuff you might be interested in looking at,' said Shelly. She held up the pouch, which clinked faintly. 

'Ah,' said David, in almost exactly the same tone as the girl had. He stood, pushing back his chair. He spoke a few words in Chinese to his companions, who laughed. 'Come, please, Miss Shelly.'

There was a little door at the back of the private dining room, which turned out to lead into an office. Aragorn made to follow, but David apologetically held up his hand. 

'I am sorry, Mister Alex, but business does not allow for company. If you do not mind waiting out here…?' 

Aragorn looked at Shelly, who shrugged. But she took Angel from him gently, not waking her. Damned if she was leaving her daughter alone with a whole bunch of strange guys!

The office was meticulously furnished in Chinese style. The big desk was of carved cherrywood, gleaming darkly red. David gestured to her to sit.

'What is it that I might be interested in?' he asked politely.

Shelly pulled out a coin from the pouch, and laid it on the table. 

He picked it up, and if he seemed surprised at its weight, he gave no sign of it. Shelly wasn't sure now what her hands were shaking from. 

There was a long silence as David inspected the coin with his jeweller's tools, and weighed it briefly on a scale. Finally, he nodded. 'This is solid gold, Miss Shelly. In an unusual form. I have never seen a coin like it.' 

When she did not reply, he asked, 'Do you have any more like this?'

Shelly tipped out the remaining coins in the pouch. They shone golden and silver.

David considered them for a moment. 'As I have said, it is highly unusual to see such pure gold,' he said. 'Most gold in Australia is usually nine carat. Or eighteen, at best.' The slight disdain in his voice showed his opinion on that. 'Good quality gold is always desired,' he said carefully. And it was. Unlike most things, it was very hard to track stolen gold. Melted down, who could tell where it once came from?

'I will be fair,' he said at last. 'The current rate of gold is three hundred and fifty three dollars and fifty cents in U.S. dollars to the ounce. But regretfully, I cannot pay you that. Perhaps three hundred and fifteen U.S. dollars an ounce would be suitable?' His tone of voice made it less of a suggestion and more of a final offer. Shelly didn't care. He was the only one who would buy it from her, no questions asked. And he knew it. 

So the agreement was made, and he handed her four and a half grand in crisp fifty dollar notes. The silver he declined to look at. It was only gold he was interested in. 

Shelly looked in slight disbelief at the money in her hand. God, she hadn't seen this much at once since… And she'd never owned that much. Not even half! Her mind leapt to what she could buy with it. One, tiny hit. Just the one. No, she thought firmly. Not now.

As Shelly stood, she noticed David peering at Angel. She half-glared at him. 'What?' she challenged, a bit more rudely than she should have.

'Excuse me for saying,' David said, 'but that is a very unusual necklace that your daughter is wearing.'

Shelly was confused for a moment, before she realised that he was talking about Aragorn's necklace. She unfastened it, and offered it to him. It seemed to glow softly with a light of its own, even though that wasn't possible. She was surprised by its lightness – it didn't seem to weigh anything!

David was fascinated by it. He murmured to himself in Chinese as he examined it more closely with his equipment, shaking his head in disbelief. He probed it gently with a thin blade, and exclaimed quietly when the light metal nicked the knife's edge.

His eyes were shining when he looked up again. 'I have never seen anything like this metal, Miss Shelly!' he exclaimed. 'And the workmanship is exquisite.' He paused, thinking to himself, and nodded decisively. 'As you might know,' he said, 'I am a collector of fine and unusual jewellery. I will offer you three hundred thousand dollars.'

Shelly gaped. Three hundred grand? For a necklace? Even if it did weigh nothing. Even if it glowed! Three hundred grand! 

She started to agree, before she remembered that it didn't belong to her. 'Oh, fuck,' she said. 'It's not even mine!'

David smiled in understanding. 'Three hundred and twenty thousand?'

Shit, that was enough to buy a whole new life! New IDs for her and Angel. A little house on the coast where she'd grown up. Fuck, _three hundred and twenty grand_, for this one necklace!

Surely it couldn't mean that much to Aragorn. But thinking back to the sadness in his voice when he'd talked about it…Shelly suspected it did. And more. But…hell, the guy was about to die, anyway. He said so himself. And it was three hundred and twenty grand. More money than she'd see in ten years. Enough for a new life…

'Deal,' said Shelly.


	4. Chapter 4

**To all my reviewers:** Um, I hope I can live up to your expectations with this new chapter! And thank you for your encouraging words… I really hope I can live up to your expectations, now!

**Elbereth94**: I'm so glad you think Shelly is not a Mary-Sue! I'm trying to make her human, not perfect (again, I'd be too jealous of an utterly perfect girl around Aragorn! *g*)

**Imbefaniel**: Thanks! And yup, big oops, hey? I guess Shelly doesn't know as much about the Evenstar as we do, though!

**x-silver-saffire-x**: Thanks for the review, as for whether she can back out, RAFO!

**Alynna Lis Eachann**: I don't think he'd kill her, but I agree he'd be upset about it. I learnt in class that it's called larceny by a bailee. Interesting, yes? (Or maybe only to me *l*) And I guess Aragorn was just standing in there looking spunky (hehehe) and kind of confused, too.

**Alaskantiger**: Yep, Shelly is quite good at messing things up – which I guess is how she came to be living in a one bedroom flat in Redfern. (You don't want to live in Redfern. Trust me. No offense to anyone who actually lives in Redfern *w*)

**Serendipity**: Thank you for loving this story! *g* And, um, I'm sure you think I've abandoned it now, but I haven't, I promise! Real life and writers block and all just got in the way for awhile. As long as people still want to read this, I'll still be writing! (albeit slowly at times.) And they're not Nazgul, they're the Nameless (own creation). I guess that will be explained later on.

**Lou**: *g* Thanks for the email. Here is chapter 4, _finally_! I really hope this lives up to your expectations.

**Cat Eyes**: Yep, Shelly's in trouble *g* I'm glad you're liking this story!

**Envinyatar**: Thank you so much for your kind words! *g* And thanks for telling me which bits you liked. 

**Marbh Go Deo**: Thanks for the encouragement for Shelly! I'm sure she'll be needing it in the near future.

**Lexy**: Thanks! And I'm updating now, after ages of being slack. Hope you're still reading!

Sorry about the delay – some of it was due to lack of time, some of it was due to lack of motivation. Thanks to Lou for the encouraging email. I wrote chapter 4 about two weeks ago and then decided it wasn't right, and rewrote it, so here it is…

(Oops, one more note. Since this chapter was so delayed, and I can't promise that others won't be, if you would like me to email you when a new chapter is posted, just leave a note and your email in your review.)****

**Chapter 4**

Shelly's heart beat faster from excitement and she hugged Angel closer. Her daughter mumbled in her sleep, and a small frown creased her brow.

'Hush,' murmured Shelly, smiling into the top of Angel's head. 'It's all going to be ok now. We're going to be ok now, baby.'

David glanced at her, an indulgent expression on his face. 'They are small for too short a time, are they not?' he sighed.

Shelly smiled back. She couldn't do anything but smile! Even as she fought to compose herself, she found that she was grinning, completely unable to chase the sheer joy away from her face.

David handed the necklace back to her. 'I will have the money for you by tomorrow afternoon, at five o'clock.'

Shelly blinked in shock. Tomorrow? Shit, they didn't have till tomorrow! Did they? She was tempted to nod, and agree – surely Aragorn could wait another day – but then the memory of that soundless scream, and the wailing sirens made her skin crawl. 

'I…I can't,' she fumbled. Her palms were sweaty now, hands trembling more than ever. She scrubbed at her eyes tiredly. 'I don't have till tomorrow,' she admitted reluctantly.

Slowly, she extended the chain back to him. The pendant jerked and swayed at the shaking of her hand.

'Please,' she whispered, desperation showing through in her voice. 

David stood studying her, studying the necklace. Finally, he nodded, and Shelly's breath exploded in relief. The movement woke Angel, who fussed, making small grumbles of discontent. And then her eyes open wide, taking in the unfamiliar scene and the unfamiliar man before her. 

David gave her a smile as he reached to accept the necklace from Shelly, but as his hand closed around the necklace, Angel gave an indignant shriek and grabbed at it.

'Angel!' snapped Shelly. 'Let go of it!'

But Angel squeezed her eyes shut, and hung onto the delicate chain stubbornly. At David's tentative tug, Angel began to bawl in the way only a thwarted child could. She screamed and kicked in Shelly's arms, her chubby fists never releasing the hold on the chain.

'Angel!' Shelly said again, her voice a furious, low whisper. 'Let go this instant before I smack you!'

Angel's only response was to take a shuddering breath in and begin another howl. 

'Gimme!' she managed between hiccupping sobs, her cheeks streaked with tears. 'Mummy, gimme!'

'For the last time,' Shelly said warningly, but her stomach wrenched at the prospect of smacking Angel. I'm so sorry, baby, she thought. I know you don't get it, but this is for the best.

'One,' said Shelly, raising her hand.

Angel gulped back a sob and sucked in a deep breath, her grip on the necklace never wavering.

'Two.'

Angel shrieked, kicking her feet against Shelly's stomach, face red and scrunched up. 'Nononononono!'

'Three,' said Shelly, her heart sinking, and the door of the room flung open to bounce back against the wall with a crash.

'Shelly,' began Aragorn in concern, searching the room to determine the cause of Angel's distress. And then his eyes fell on the necklace, caught in a tug-of-war between David and Angel.

He didn't say a word, but Shelly flinched from the expression on his face. His mouth was set in a hard line, and something beyond mere anger burned in his eyes. There was suddenly silence in the room. Even Angel had muted her crying to whimpering breaths. Aragorn crossed the room in two strides, and his hand closed around the necklace, still suspended between David and Angel.

Angel released her grip as soon as his large hand enveloped hers, and David was no slower in letting go. He met Aragorn's gaze though, and held it for a moment before shrugging with a slight smile. 

Aragorn ignored him, and turned to Shelly, a slight ripple along the line of his jaw the only betrayal of his feelings.

Holy shit, thought Shelly, and instinctively pulled Angel closer, shielding her daughter with her body, and turning to take the expected blow on her shoulder instead of across her face.

There was no blow. After a moment of anticipation, Shelly looked tentatively up at Aragorn, who had not moved. That piercing stare of his was focused on her, but he had made no move to strike her.

'I believe our business here is finished,' he said. His voice was still low and controlled, but the fury in it was more evident than if another man had raised his voice and bellowed. His fist around the necklace was so tight that his knuckles were beginning to turn white.

David intercepted Shelly as she was about to walk out the door.

'The offer will still be open, Miss Shelly, should you change your mind,' he said serenely, and Shelly just repressed a hysterical laugh as she saw Aragorn stiffen.

She followed him down the corridor, head swimming. A feeling told her that she had fucked up majorly this time. Shelly put Angel down at the top of the stairs, despite her daughter's protests. She was shaking too hard to trust herself.

The silence from Aragorn was almost tangible. That was pretty damn impressive, Shelly thought without humour, coming from a guy who'd probably said less than a hundred words since she'd met him. There weren't many guys who could make their feelings so clear just from the way they were _silent._

The little yellow Holden was sitting where Shelly had parked it. She hadn't truly expected it to have been stolen – David Chen was strict about things like that on his property – but it was a relief to see it there nonetheless. Angel's steps had begun to lag, tired as she was. Aragorn kept walking right past the car.

'Hey,' said Shelly. 'Hey!'

He stopped, but did not turn around. 

'Oh, cut the crap,' snapped Shelly, tired, irritable, and badly wanting her hit.

Aragorn turned to her, his body taut with anger.

'You over-step your place,' he growled, still in that low, barely-restrained tone. His eyes were hard. Shelly picked up Angel, and buckled her securely into her seat as an excuse to look away.

Aragorn had still not made a move to get into the car when she was finished with Angel.

Shelly glared at him. 'Ok, mate, what's your problem?'

Incredulousness warred with the anger in his expression.

'It was not yours to sell!' Aragorn exploded. Unconsciously, a hand reached up to touch where the angel pendant rested under his shirt again.

'And it wasn't sold!' Shelly shot back at him.

'Not for your lack of trying! I had thought you a woman of honour,' Aragorn said coldly. Shelly snorted at that, but he ignored her. 'But it seems I was disappointed.'

'You just wait a fucking second,' Shelly snarled. 'Don't try to pin your fucking honour on me, ok? I want nothing to do with it.' Fury bubbled up in her, hot and overwhelming. 'If you're fucking stupid enough to think in terms of goddamn _honour_,' –  she spat the word out contemptuously – 'then you bloody well deserve what you get.' Their eyes met, neither of them giving way in their anger. 'Maybe you didn't notice,' Shelly said sarcastically, 'but I'm not the kind of person who really cares about _honour, ok? I care about Angel's next meal. My next meal.' My next hit, thought Shelly, but she didn't say it. 'Where we're going to _sleep_ tomorrow, for god's sake. So don't you come flaunting your honour at me. Maybe that counts where you're from, but it certainly doesn't count here, ok?'_

She broke off, her breath coming faster. Aragorn's expression had not changed.

'And you know what?' Shelly continued. 'You're the one who said you were about to die here. You're the one who said there was no hope left for you. Well, you know what? That's not the same for me and Angel. That chain of yours was enough for a new hope for the both of us.' She kept talking, her voice rising, despite his attempt to interrupt her. By the look in his eyes, he wasn't happy about that, but Shelly was beyond caring. 'So good for you, you've got it back now. I'm goddamn sorry I tried to sell it. I'm fucking sorry I wanted a new life!'

'Are you finished?' Aragorn asked her grimly. 

'Yeah, I'm finished,' Shelly muttered, tearing her gaze from his. Fuck, how did she manage to screw _everything_ up? 'Get in the car already.'

'You are welcome to keep the money,' Aragorn told her. 'Valar protect you and your daughter.' He turned and walked away without a backward glance.

Shelly swore.

'Aragorn!' 

He ignored her and kept walking. Her shout echoed in the dark parking lot. 

Shelly swore again; at Aragorn and at herself. Why did she care if he wanted to curl up in some corner to die? Aragorn had said that those things, the Nameless, were only after him. And she had the four and a half grand – it would be as easy as anything to go home and forget any of this ever happened. 

'Aragorn!'

Shelly ran after him, grabbing him roughly by the arm. It was like trying to drag a skyscraper after her – nothing budged. 

'You're a goddamn idiot, you know that?' she told him furiously. 'Ok, so I fucked up. I get the point already. But how the _hell is you walking away to die going to make it all better, hey?'_

'There are some things, Shelly,' Aragorn told her coldly, 'that you will never have the capacity to understand.' The bitter sadness was back in his eyes again.

'Whatever,' said Shelly. 'Look, it's two hours till dawn. You promised that you'd be on the lookout for us till dawn. I promised you could crash at my place till tomorrow. Let's just get back in the car and get back to my place. I doubt it's any less safe there, than out here. You go wherever the hell you want after that, ok?'

Aragorn was silent a moment longer, but finally came to some agreement with himself. Shelly suspected that it had more to do with his earlier promise of protecting her and Angel, than forgiveness or the desire for safety. She shrugged – that was his problem. 

Angel had fallen asleep in the car, but at the sound of Shelly and Aragorn opening the car door, she blinked crossly and rubbed at her eyes with her fists. Shelly gave her a quick kiss on the nose before getting behind the wheel.

'Seatbelt,' she reminded Aragorn absently, but he made no move to obey. Angel wriggled against her seatbelt to put a little hand on Aragorn's arm.

'I'm glad mummy didn't sell your necklace,' she whispered.

Aragorn didn't reply, but he put his own hand over hers in response.

'I know you like it a lot,' said Angel. 'I can tell.' She hugged Wags, her teddy, closer. 'And besides, my friend told me. But I would have known anyway.'

'Your friend?' Aragorn began, but he was cut short by a muttered curse from Shelly.

'Holy fuck,' she breathed.

They had reached the street overlooking Shelly's apartment, and below them, the lazy flash of blue and red lights could be seen. The whole street had grown silent and dark, as if a sudden predator had made its presence. The only light that could be seen was the bobbing of two flashlights in the window of a single flat.

Hers.

The little Holden revved and tore down the road without Shelly even thinking about it. Her hands were shaking so hard that she thought she might crash, but nothing could have stopped her.

'Cops,' she managed, in answer to Aragorn's query.

Of all the times they could have raided her place… Not that they would have found anything. Shelly hadn't gotten into any fresh trouble for nearly a year, now. But that didn't mean that past trouble didn't have a solid claim on her.

She drove for nearly half an hour without speaking or stopping, barely pausing for the odd red light. Her mind was racing. If not for Aragorn, her and Angel would have been in the flat, asleep. So if not for Aragorn, she would have been in the back of some paddy wagon, and Angel would have been on her way to one of those do-gooder foster homes. 

She thought further. If they were raiding her place, that meant that some of Thornton's men had probably been busted. And they had given her name to them. Fuck, Shelly thought, but with more fear than anger.

'We can't go back,' she said aloud, more to make the fact seem real, than for the benefit of Angel and Aragorn.

'Where can you go?' asked Aragorn. The cold anger had gone from his voice.

'Maccas?' suggested Angel hopefully, and Shelly laughed despite herself.

'I'm hungry!' Angel said defensively.

Shelly thought of the four and a half grand in her bag, and smiled. 'Sure thing, baby,' she said. There would be enough time to take a detour to a McDonalds – she doubted cops would be searching in an all-night food joint for her, anyway.

There were McDonalds spread out all through the city, and finding one that was open at four in the morning wasn't too hard. 

Angel's tired excitement was enough to make even Aragorn smile.

'The food here must be good enough to put the feasts of Rivendell to shame, judging by her joy,' he said.

Shelly glanced around the walls covered in Ronald McDonald pictures, and the lone teen at the counter.

'Uh…' she managed, not wanting to point out that he'd potentially just insulted the food of Rivendell, wherever that was.

Shelly ordered for them all – three Big Macs, two large fries, two large cokes, and Angel's Happy Meal. She was informed that it came with a puzzle of the Hamburglar. Then, on impulse, she ordered three chocolate sundaes – the only McDonald's food she actually liked.

Aragorn was gazing with intent wonder at the brightly coloured scene of Birdie playing with a koala. Shelly shook her head.

'Whatcha drawing, baby?' Shelly asked as Angel shoved her scrapbook away at the sight of the tray loaded with hamburgers.

Angel held up her newest picture. It was a person, Shelly saw, dressed in brown and green, and with long yellow hair.

'That's beautiful, baby!' Shelly said, giving Angel a thumbs up.

Angel beamed at the praise.

'It's a picture of my friend,' she explained. 'His name's Leg'las.'

~~*~~

**Maccas: **Slang for McDonalds. I thought it was universal, but apparently only Australians use it. Americans call it Micky D's, I'm told. 


End file.
